4 months ago, at the bus stop
by procrastinator65
Summary: Society did not deem his love for the younger appropriate, but that does not stop him. Rated M for slight sexual themes involving a minor. Spamano yaoi DL;DR


**A/n: I do NOT know what possessed me to write this, I really don't. I really shouldn't watch films about love crossing all boundaries. Well seeing as its written I hope you like it. And for people that read my other story Out of the sky and into your arms, I will update eventually. I keep getting distracted is all; anyway please don't hate me for writing this. **

**Characters maybe a bit OOC but it suits them better I think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. YET! **

Most societies deemed it bad enough for one man to love another. Society would defiantly not accept his love for the younger male; they say love is not bound by age, race or gender not true love anyway. They lied. He could not help it, he fell hopelessly for _him_. It all started about 4 months ago, at the bus station.

**November **

_Antonio, 18, stood at the bus stop waiting for what seemed like forever for the red vehicle to appear and take him to the flat he shared with friends. He was not in the best of moods, the café where he worked part time to pay for university, had been really busy. The customers just kept coming so he had to work overtime which he wasn't even paid for. Eventually a red blur could be seen in the distance, signalling that the bus would be making its arrival. _

'_Finally' he thought wrapping his coat around himself a little better, 'any longer out here and I might freeze to death.' He heard a light shuffling noise along with a shuddered breath being released from beside him. _

_He looked down to see a boy about the age of 12, standing next to him. He had a scowl on his face with a light dusting of pink from the cold; Antonio could see the boy shiver from under his huge puffy coat. Antonio could not help but stare at the young teen, he was so beautiful. His dark auburn hair that a strange stray curl to the sticking out to the side, his eyes were the colour of shinning amber with flecks of gold and hazel in them. He stared for a little longer wanting to say something, anything to him, but his brain seemed to have grinded to a halt just like the bus in front of them. _

_Everyone started to shuffle onto the already crowded bus, Antonio was thankful that he only lived 4 stops away; he didn't want to stay on the stuffy bus for too long. He showed his pass to the driver who just grunted and jerked his head, meaning for him to move along and grab a seat. He manoeuvred his way along to a free two seat on the left side, as he got settled and started to let himself slip into a world of his own, he felt someone sit next to him. He usually would not have paid any attention to this but out of the corner of his eye he spied a very familiar stray curl bob along with its owner's actions. _

_The boy that he so wanted to talk to earlier was sitting next to him. This was a miracle, now he might get the chance to talk to him. _

_Antonio turned slowly and once again took in the sight of the wonder next to him; however he quickly stopped when the boy looked at him suspiciously. _

"_Hi, my name's Antonio, what's yours?" Antonio quickly blurted. _

"…" _the boy just continued to stare_

"_Um are you okay?" Antonio started to feel uncomfortable under the stare he felt like he was being analysed._

_The boy slowly nodded and turned away from Antonio, signalling the end of the conversation. Anyone else would have been deterred at this point, but not Antonio he was determined to find out the boy's name._

Antonio chuckled at the memory of his first ever meeting with Lovino. He did not know then that the boy would be his soul mate, the only one he could ever love, if only people would let them. He sighed forlornly and stared at a photo framed on the wall, it was of him and his two best friends who had stood beside him through thick and thin. They did not accept his choice at first but when they saw the happiness that the couple brought each other they decided to let it go. Antonio decided to push the unhappy thoughts away and return to his memories.

_It had been a few weeks since their first very brief encounter on the bus and Antonio kept talking to the boy not knowing whether he was ever listening or not, as he never got a response, he guessed he must have because the boy always sat next to him even when there were plenty of other free seats for him to go to, but he didn't. One day when Antonio was talking about the how much he missed Spain, the boy suddenly mumbled something, which made Antonio stop mid-sentence._

"_What did you say?" Antonio turned, shocked at what he thought he heard the boy next to him say._

"_My names Lovino, idiot" he mumbled into his scarf going bright red._

_Antonio could have died at that very moment. He could not believe that he finally could put a name to the face, and he felt so happy, he could feel the heat rise in his cheeks._

"_What a cute name~! Just like you!"_

"_I'm not cute, you creep!" Lovino folded his arms and turned away._

"_Fusososo~ you look just like a tomato~" he poked the boys very red cheek._

"_CHIGI!" _

_XxX_

_Antonio was waiting at the bus stop like every other day when Lovino or "Lovi" as he affectionately liked to call him (much to the disdain of the other) came running up with tears slowly leaking from his eyes and a rather nasty looking black eye._

"_Lovi! My god what happened to you?"Antonio came rushing over to the 12 year old, concern etched upon his face._

"_Nothing just a fight" he hiccupped, tears still rolling down his face._

"_If you're injured, then it's not nothing come on we'll get something to drink and out of this awful weather." _

_Lovino made no complaint as he headed with Antonio to a small coffee shop out of the many that littered the streets. A concerning thought passes through Antonio's mind 'is this wrong? I know it's only a drink but it might look weird…' he quickly shook the thoughts away as he heard Lovino sniff sadly next to him. 'He's just a friend'_

_As they sat with their hot chocolates slowly defrosting their hands, Lovino began his story. He had been at school with his brother when one of the older boys over heard him talking about Antonio (who blushed bright red at this and then got told "I was only complaining about you don't go thinking wrong things, you bastard".) and took this the wrong way and slammed him into a wall calling him a 'fag' and then when Lovino tried to fight back, he managed to get him on the nose, the older kid gave him the black eye._

"_I hate him, I hate everyone, the whole damn world is fucked up and people don't even care! My bastard of a brother didn't even help me!"_

"_Lovi I'm so sor-"_

"_And YOU! You're the reason this happened! You creepy bastard stay away from me! I never want to see your stupid face again!" Lovino quickly took off after that, Antonio was just left shell-shocked by the whole experience. _

**XxX**

**December**

_Lovino stopped catching the bus after that and it was driving Antonio mad, he so wanted to see the boy, but maybe it's for the best. _

_He was thinking about how Lovino had slowly been taking over his life, he always smiled at the thought of the pouting child who he had yet to see smile. 'I bet that smile is the most beautiful thing in the world, even better than acres of tomatoes.' He thought and internally sighed. He assumed that this silly infatuation would disappear but it didn't it grew each day into a longing that could not be sated by involving himself with friends and work. _

_No it had to be him._

_His friends knew something was up and decided to finally find out what had their friend so down. _

"_Mon ami~ what has you looking so forlorn, problems with l'amour?"_

"_You could say that" Antonio sighed again for what felt like the hundredth time._

"_Well tell big brother all about it" Francis slid next to Antonio on the settee._

"_Um ok… there's this guy and I like him, I think, but recently we had a disagreement of sorts and now I can't see him." Antonio's gaze drifted to the window, whenever he closed his eyes he saw Lovino's angry face and his eyes that swam with so many emotions it was hard to distinguish which one he was trying to convey. The boy had an effect on Antonio's body as well, at night he could trick himself into thinking he could smell his sent, that unique one of assorted spices and tomatoes. Then once he his mind was hazy with the smell and would picture his face with a small almost invisible smile that had not actually appeared yet. He would lose his senses to the realms of pleasure, he feels riddling guilt afterwards. These were things he would never share._

"_Would this be the Lovino? Ah you should chase him! I did with my petit lapin, Arthur, and I have never been happier." Francis smiled as he thought of his snarky Englishman. _

'_But how?' Antonio thought._

**XxX**

"_Guys, you know how awesome I am?" Gilbert announced walking into the living room of the flat._

"_Yes Gilbert" the two other occupants said in unison, when it came to Gilbert, it was just better to agree with him._

"_Well I invited my not as awesome but still pretty awesome brother over along with his friend and his friend's older brother because they had to go together, and their not awesome."_

_The two turned their heads as they heard some muffling behind the door Gilbert was standing in front of._

"_Does that idiot ever shut up?"_

"_No not really"_

"_I wasn't asking you, bastard!"_

"_Veh~" _

'_Well that insulting voice certainly sounded familiar' Antonio thought peering round Gilbert to see if his suspicions were correct._

_Gilbert opened the door fully to reveal the other three people to join them in the living room. Antonio eyes widened and his heart was hammering in his chest, his brain slowed down._

_There was Lovino, standing in the doorway with his trademark scowl on his face, the boy he never thought he would see again, the boy he realised he was in love with._

"_Lovino? Is that really you?" Antonio had to check, to not make sure his eyes and mind were not playing some horrible joke on him. They were not._

_Lovino turned his head towards the very familiar voice and several emotions started to fill him; unwanted happiness, rage, anxiety and fear. _

"_WH-what are y-you doing here?" Lovino's eyes widened and the urge to run away was growing ever stronger but his feet seemed to ignore him and remain planted on the floor. _

"_Lovino? Antonio, this is Lovino? The person you've been going on about, is a child?" Francis jumped up and stared accusingly at his best friend, eyes holding great disapproval._

_Antonio's face crumbled as he nodded solemnly, a tear slowly worked its way down his face. Francis realised with regret how hard it must be for his friend, and sat down next to him, he still didn't like the idea but he would not turn against his best friend. _

_Gilbert did not seem to care about the conversation between the two on the settee he had sensed that soon there would be an extremely awkward atmosphere and was telling Ludwig and Feliciano that they could go with him and get ice cream (despite it being December) and they would take Francis with them to leave Lovino and Antonio to talk. _

_Francis turned to Gilbert and nodded and started shooing the two pre-teens out of the door, leaving Antonio and Lovino in a staring standoff. Neither noticed the absence of some of the members. _

"_Lovi, I'm so sorry!" the Spaniard shot forward enveloping the boy into a hug, almost afraid that if he didn't Lovino would vanish. The boy looked even more shocked and scared than he was before and started to tremble, he gripped onto Antonio's broad shoulders to stop his legs from buckling under his own weight. _

_XxX_

_After the hug, Lovino and Antonio sat down and talked. Lovino said that he didn't want people to find out that he was hanging out with Antonio and he was getting weird feelings when being around him. He also added that he was a bastard for doing this to him and that he was sort-of-but-not-really sorry._

_Antonio could not keep the smile off his face, it wasn't forced either it was genuine. He was so happy that Lovino was talking to him and that hopefully they could continue their strange relationship. He pulled Lovino into his lap and hugged him, nuzzling his cheek._

"_Oi you jerk stop that" Lovino started to squirm uncomfortably but froze up when he felt something warm and soft press his cheek._

"_Lovi~ you're so cute, I could just cuddle you all day~!" the older male did not seem to pick up on the fact that the other had tensed up; he was too busy admiring the very red boys face._

"_d-did you just kiss me?" Lovino looked to the other with wide eyes._

'_Oh crap I scared him, good one you idiot' Antonio mentally slapped himself._

"_Yeah, but I ca-"_

"_You're so weird, bastardo" hiding his even redder face in Antonio's chest._

'_I wonder if I could tell you that you make me like this.' Antonio thought as he began stroking his hair._

_**January**_

_Christmas had been and gone and Antonio had finally convinced Francis that his feelings for Lovino would not make him do something irresponsible._

_Unfortunately for him, Lovino seemed to make that extremely hard, he would sometimes come over to the flat after school and Antonio would help him with homework and such, when they finished Lovino would sometimes take a short nap on Antonio's thigh, the older would start to feel an uncomfortable heat between his legs and will himself not to make it obvious._

_He would wait. No matter how long it would take._

_**XxX**_

_Antonio's 19__th__ birthday was coming up and being a student he did not have anything planned except having his closest friends over for dinner and drinks._

_Lovino said he had a 'special' gift for him and Antonio had to try his hardest to not let his imagination run away with him. _

_As the dinner finished his friends made their way from the kitchen/dining room to the living room, except Lovino, who offered the help Antonio clean up._

"_Did you enjoy dinner, Lovi~" Antonio asked eyes shining, with happiness 'Lovino's helping me, how cute~' _

"_Wasn't too bad I suppose…" Lovino muttered._

_When they had finished with the dishes and put them away the two turned to each other and a heavy atmosphere feel upon them._

"_So Lovi~ what my present?" Antonio decided to break the growing silence, with a grin plastered across his face and eyes shining._

"_Um okay cl-close your eyes, bastard" Lovino blurted out growing slowly redder with each second._

_Antonio did as he was told and waited patiently, anticipation coiling inside him like a cobra about to strike. Suddenly he felt small hands grab the front of his shirt and was being pulled down until he felt something soft press against his lips._

_It was soft and short but so perfect, like he had been waiting for this all his life. They both knew from that moment onwards they would only be kissing each other's lips for a long time. _

_Lovino broke it off pulling back with a face so red, Antonio thought his head may explode or the boy would faint. Both options being very undesirable. _

_Green stared into amber, an understanding passing between them, no words need to be spoken for it would only ruin the moment, and they kissed again and again until they both felt dizzy. Antonio could not have wished for a better birthday present. _

**XxX**

Antonio's mind came rushing back to the present it was February now he was taking Lovino out for Valentine's Day. Not anywhere fancy just to the pool on campus, he had managed to rent it out for just the two of them for the evening. Then Lovino was going to sleep over at Antonio's afterwards, telling his parents he was staying at a friend's.

Antonio made sure he had everything before he left to go meet Lovino just outside the city campus. 'Trunks check. Towel, check. Shower stuff, check. Okay off I go~' Antonio hummed as he skipped off the meeting spot.

The said 'spot' was the place they first met, the bus stop. Lovino had already been waiting with a small overnight bag over his shoulders; dark auburn locks shone in the moonlight giving a slight angelic look, Antonio's breath got caught in his throat at this sight, he was so beautiful, handsome and so many other words that Antonio could not think of.

They walked together in silence as they quickly made their way to the pool, it not being far from the stop or the flat. They quickly changed once inside and both ran and jumped in the pool, creating huge splashes.

"Fusososo Lovi~ your hair is everywhere!" Antonio laughed once he had resurfaced

"You can't talk you jerk! Yours is all sticky up!" Lovino spluttered with a scowl splashing Antonio in the face.

"Oh Lovi it's so on now" the other chuckled eyes sparkling at the prospect of a challenge.

And so the splash war began.

After a while though they had tired themselves out and just decided to tread water whilst being in each others arms. Unfortunately for Antonio, it also happened to be the moment he noticed that Lovino was only wearing trunks and nothing else. This had a rather disastrous effect on his body; he was just praying that Lovino wouldn't notice

"A-Antonio, what is that?"

Shit

"Lovi, I'm so sorry, I can't help it! You have this effect on me!" Antonio pleaded hoping he hadn't wrecked this wonderful day.

Lovino blushed and looked down.

"People always wanted my brother over me, and then when I met you, I thought as soon as you met my brother it would be over, but you never did and I screwed that up."

Antonio blinked and just gripped Lovino tighter knowing not to say anything.

"Then when we met again, it was like fate or something stupid like that. I don't know damn it, but what I'm trying to say is that I kind of like you a lot."

With this is was Antonio's turn to have crimson painted on his face, he never thought he would hear that from Lovino, he pulled him closer and whispered gently into his ear

"Lovino, Te amo." Lovino's head shot up at this, eyes wide as several emotions passed through his eyes, fear, anger, hope, happiness and vulnerability. He also swore he saw a ghost of a smile linger on his face.

Instead of replying with words Lovino wound his arms around Antonio's neck and pulled his closer for a kiss that would say more than enough. One kiss turned into a couple and a couple turned into a passionate make out session, which did nothing to help Antonio's 'problem'. He quickly grinded up into Lovino reminding him that if they didn't stop now he would not be able to.

He looked at Lovino with an even stare and a slightly flushed face, Lovino stared back before breaking it to glance down and bite on his bottom lip and he gave a slight nod. That was all the incentive Antonio needed and moved into the water with Lovino and slowly and cautiously made love to him.

That was the day they became fully connected.

**XxX**

Antonio walked Lovino back the other day, and they got more than a few disapproving and disgusted looks, Antonio tried to not let it get to him because how many people in this world ever found their soul mate.

He felt a smile work its way onto his face

'Screw the world, I'm happy.'

**XxX**

**Wow this took forever to type urgh! 3 months guys! 3 months! I hope you like it, I really tried. Anyway I have a poll on my profile, so go vote if you want, it's about what pairing should star in my new story.**

**Anyway remember to review! Go on you know you want to~**


End file.
